fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Conflict on Grimoire Heart's Airship
Conflict on Grimoire Heart's Airship is an event that takes place during the Tenrou Island arc. Prologue After Hades is defeated, he, Rustyrose and Kain Hikaru leave Tenrou Island on Grimoire Heart's airship. Rustyrose and Kain comment on how unbelievable it is that they were defeated and on how Zeref and the Ultimate Magic World was right in front of their eyes, when someone steps into the room. Rustyrose asks who he is, but the mysterious figure just responds that it was people like them that carved him into existence; it was wicked thoughts like theirs that summoned Acnologia. The three Grimoire Heart Mages are shocked, whilst the intruder heralds the end of an era, proclaiming that no one can stop it now, and that the world will be finished. Hades, in response, mutters the Black Wizard's name: Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 17-19 With Zeref standing before him, Hades doubts if this is real or if he is just dreaming and then he just smiles. He orders Rustyrose and Kain to bring him the key, but, with their trembling bodies, they reply that they can't move. However, Zeref says that that won't be necessary as he is already "awake", which makes Hades confused. Zeref asks Hades how many lives he has already taken in order to get that "key", but then he just says that it's saddening as that is nothing more than an image. He explains that the "key" to Zeref's resurrection was all a lie, as he was never asleep, the one standing before him is the Black Mage Zeref. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 250, Pages 2-4 Hades screams out that that's impossible, that he had used his eye to see it and that he couldn't even win against one of his underlings. However, Zeref starts unleashing his Magic Power, which shocks Hades, Rustyrose and Kain, while he begins to explain his true power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 250, Pages 4-5 Assault Zeref's Magic Power increases as he explains the effects of his Magic and how he is cursed by it. When he cares about the weight of a life, he can suppress his Ankhseram Black Magic to a certain degree, but when he no longer cares about the lives of others, he can control it to its fullest degree. Hades is shocked that Zeref now fights for the importance of life and he tells Hades that they were the ones who called "Acnologia", unknowingly calling for the end of the era. Hades doesn't understand what Zeref is talking about, but Zeref moves his arm in a circular motion, saying that he will bring them punishment. He brings his hands together and urges the Grimoire Heart Mages to repent for the sins of summoning "Acnologia" and making him forget the importance of life. Zeref then subsequently causes an explosion with one of his spells.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 250, Pages 5-8 As the smoke and debris clear, Zeref watches as Hades falls over and dies. Rustyrose and Kain cry out for their fallen Master and stand in fear at Zeref. However, he decides to spare the two Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 250, Page 18 Aftermath Zeref, angered, says that "trash that doesn't even know it's trash deserves to fall into the abyss". He then turns around and says that "Acnologia" is here. From the clouds, a large, black, winged-beast appears.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Pages 19-20 Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, starts rampaging on Tenrou Island. Zeref stands on the airship, watching, and explains Acnologia's disdain for humanity, saying farewell to Natsu Dragneel, proclaiming that the current era has ended.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 11-12 References Navigation